leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rapp/History
Rapp debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where she, Zipp, and Tupp challenged to a with his on the line. Rapp and the other took on his nine against one, until came to assist Kiawe with his . After a short battle, Rapp and her partners were defeated by Turtonator's Z-Move , forcing them to retreat. In Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, Rapp and her teammates attacked Kiawe and Ash, seeking revenge for their previous defeat. However, the trio was quickly defeated by Pikachu's . In Alolan Open House!, Rapp and her teammates visited the Pokémon School, where they stole some Ride and started wreaking havoc at the school. They were soon confronted by , who took the Grunts on using Ash's Litten. When Ash and arrived, Team Skull was soon sent off again by Pikachu's Gigavolt Havoc. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, Rapp and her teammates encountered for the first time. Both teams were after a Darkinium Z which Team Rocket managed to take. She took a shine when she saw a talking , something that didn't impress her teammates. In A Glaring Rivalry!, Rapp had a battle with but was quickly defeated by 's . In Turning Heads and Training Hard!, Rapp assisted Tupp in getting revenge on Ilima alongside several other Team Skull Grunts. However, they were all defeated when Ilima's used . In the process, Rapp and the other female Team Skull Grunts fell in love with Ilima. In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Rapp and her teammates confronted Ash during an attempt to take . They had a battle, which eventually ended when Zipp's 's arm became blocked and released a horrible smell. In The Shape of Love to Come!, Rapp and her teammates encountered Mina, a wandering artist. Rapp, finding Mina's to be cute, demanded that Mina hand it over to her. Mina accepted, but only if they could best her in a drawing competition. Though Mina liked the Team Skull Grunts' drawings enough that she wanted to call it a tie, Tupp decided to battle her after receiving criticism for his poor drawing. Rapp's Zubat was easily defeated by Rimbombee's . In We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, Rapp and Tupp fought over a wild Eevee as the former wanted Eevee because she found it cute while the latter wanted to use it to make himself popular with girls. After being rescued by Ash's Pikachu, Eevee teamed up with Lana's Popplio to send the trio blasting off. In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Rapp and her teammates went to Poni Island under Plumeria's orders. They had stolen radishes from Hapu's field and were using them to lure and capture a number of when they encountered Ash. They sent their Pokémon out to battle Ash, but were stopped when Hapu arrived. Hapu battled Team Skull using her and quickly defeated them. Plumeria showed up, unhappy with their efforts, and ordered them to follow her back. In The Dealer of Destruction!, Rapp and his teammates arrived at the Shady House and told Guzma about 's announcement of the Pokémon League. Rapp then accompanied Guzma, Plumeria, and her teammates to Melemele Island, briefly encountering Team Rocket before showing up at the Pokémon School to get Kukui's attention. In SM128, Rapp and her teammates arrived at the Manalo Stadium to try and destroy the Pokémon League for Guzma's sake without telling him what they were doing. Their efforts were thwarted by Ash, Kiawe, and Hau, who easily defeated their Pokémon. Afterwards, Guzma and Plumeria arrived and scolded the Grunts for their failure. In SM129, Rapp competed in the Battle Royal preliminary round of the Manalo Conference. She and her teammates ganged up on Ilima and his Eevee, only to be defeated. In SM130, Rapp watched Guzma battle Ilima alongside his fellow Team Skull Grunts and watched as her leader managed to defeat Ilima. In SM134, Rapp and her teammates unsuccessfully attempted to intimidate before her match against Guzma. Later, she cheered for Guzma during the battle. In SM135, Rapp and her teammates were spray-painting graffiti around Manalo Stadium when they were confronted by Mimo. Rapp and her teammates sent out their Pokémon to intimidate her, only to be stopped by Gladion and his . Rapp reappeared in SM136 and will reappear in SM137.